Seth Williams
Seth Williams is the protagonist of Welcome to Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie. Information Seth Kyle Williams is one of Henry's Victims, Until BlackJack brought him back to life. He has to make a promise to help Jack free the children, Since Jack can't do this on his own. So he sign's up in various Freddy Locations. To help the children get their happiest day. Although, this could easily change from one little move, Depending on the players choices, Seth could help DaveTrap and his Gang to destroy Freddy's and kill the Children instead of saving them. Appearance Seth has a similarity to Jack's look, Although, Seth is Blue, He has a suit which is a Blue suit tank top, Night guard shoulder pads, A long light blue shirt and finally light blue pants, which he also has gray shoes, Seth's Badge looks like Dave's but is on the Opposite side and has a shine to it. Personality Seth's Default Personality is being, happy, depressed, confused and sometimes blunt. Battle Information Trivia Seth Williams's Trivia facts are: * Seth's Old name was "Seth Parker" until we found something that suited Seth as a last name. * Seth's name is also the name of his creator even though his creator's middle name isn't Kyle. * Seth was almost not gonna have a suit, until his creator changed that. Backstory Seth Williams Might seem happy but in reality, He didn't have a happy backstory on how he is now and to teach you his backstory it goes like this: on July 21, 1975, Seth was working the Night Shift at Freddys. He had worked there because he always remembered the party's he had at Freddy's when someone in his family aged. One night which was on July 21, 1975, Someone had slinked behind him while he was working and had knocked him out but not for long. He woke up a few minutes later being dragged to the Saferoom, He knew a co-worker was dragging him but, he didn't know who it was. Seth tried to get out of the strangers grip but he couldn't, the stranger was too strong, the only thing he could do was yell. Which he then yelled "HEY LET ME GO! I WILL TAZE YOU IF YOU DON'T LET GO!" the stranger didn't let go and tightened his grip. Seth was reaching for his tazer until he saw that his tazer was gone. Seth then looked up and saw the stranger holding it, but then he realized who the stranger was, It was Dr. Henry Miller. The same doctor that had been at Seth's birth and that had written a book called "The Joy of Creation", Seth had no words. Then he was tazed which then paralyzed him and he couldn't move for sometime. Last thing he remembered was that he was stuffed into a suit. Then Henry had tazed the suit, leading to the springlocks going loose. Seth was in pain because he felt his body again and was yelling and grunting from the pain, he vomited blood and blood kept coming out of his body. Though he couldn't move, the only things he heard was "Now I don't have to worry about a pesky Night Guard watching us". He then heard someone come in and they said "Henry whats going o-" and then the stranger froze. He then lets out "So, Another Night Guard down, eh? Great!" Seth could not hear what they said but the only thing he heard was them leaving. After sometime Seth heard a voice, "I was late... I couldn't save you. I couldn't save you now but, I can bring you back. Although, You will look different then what you looked but, You can live again, I just need you to do a favor for us, We need you to assist someone. His name is Jack, I am a fragment of his soul he lost. So my question is this, Do you promise to help Jack '''Save Them'?"'' Seth could speak a little bit and murmured "I Promise to help." then the voice replied with, "Alright, You made the right decision, now let me speak the promising words of life." then they said "8o1gxPSrSsT/2pqijN5dPWkrdFTfLpn8HncLXvUQz4k=", Seth woke up but was still lifeless and was still stuck in the suit, the voice finally said "I'm sorry but I don't have the strength like Fredbear to get you out of the suit, I must go, we will meet again sometime." the voice then disappeared. Seth layed in the Saferoom for a few days, until one of the five managers found him, they said "Oh god, not another one..." He was then taken to the factory where the "Phone Transplant" was happening, while this happened and he was stitched together, once he was on full strength and was all fixed up. He had ran away from the place and ran home. Category:Welcome to Freddy Fazbender's Peperoneri Category:Characters